


Find The Answer

by dxs



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Catherine Todd is alive, Catherine Todd lives, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen, Jason is nine, Jason's origin, Pre-Robin Jason Todd, Trying mom Catherine, not that it's relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxs/pseuds/dxs
Summary: On the day Jason tries to steal the tires off the batmobile, he's fending for more than just himself... Bruce is concerned.For my Server Sunday prompt: You did a bad thing for a good reason.
Relationships: Catherine Todd & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 230





	Find The Answer

Jason Todd makes no attempt to eat his burger or even take a sip from his soda, despite the loud rumbling of his stomach. He clutches the bag tightly, bringing it closer to his chest when he sees Bruce staring, like he's afraid Bruce would take offense and demand his food back. 

Bruce Wayne does not understand him. His threadbare clothes do nothing to hide the skin stretched over bones. He can see the outline of the boy's ribs through his red hoodie. He is clearly very hungry and going by the way he can't seem to take his eyes off the bag of fast food or even how he keeps taking lungs full of the aroma wafting from it, like if he breathes deep enough, he will be filled. He would bet his entire fortune that this kid has not had a good meal in weeks, or even months. Even one as unhealthy as greasy fast food. 

The child is clearly starving. Yet, he has not made any attempt to help himself.

Bruce does not have any experience with poverty or homelessness. Even at the lowest point of his life, he had access to basic human needs. Still, he knows enough about human behavior to know that Jason's behavior right now is not the norm. When he gives a clearly starving person food, they usually devour it immediately. 

There are only a few reasons why he would not want to eat the food he had enthusiastically accepted from Bruce. Either he plans to use the food as payment for his safety, in which case, Bruce needs to start looking into gangs exploiting kids, or he has someone, most likely a younger sibling in his care. Considering the fact that Bruce had caught him trying to jack off the fourth tire of the batmobile, after successfully getting away with the other three, Bruce is not sure what is most likely to be the case. 

"You going to turn me in now?" Jason asks him, once Bruce's burger is out of sight. 

"I promised you I wouldn't," Bruce tells him as earnestly as he can manage. 

It doesn't convince the child at all. 

"Yeah, right," he scoffs. "That's what you all say."

"Don't you think it would be counter-productive to have you arrested for trying to survive? I'm trying to make Gotham safe for kids like you, Jason. Not put you in jail. I might take you somewhere safe, so you don't have to keep living on the streets, but--"

"I'm not on the streets," Jason cuts in defensively. The fear and worry in his expression is clear now. "I live with my mom and we're fine. If you're not going to arrest me, then I'll be on my way."

A mom. Bruce can't decide if it's a euphemism for Boss. He has seen some awful things since becoming Batman. He also knows some parents take advantage of their kids and force them into crimes as a way to 'earn their keep'. 

Jason is most likely taking the food to this person, if he's not eating it, and Batman needs to separate them if the child is being exploited. 

The child doesn't wait for Bruce's response before he starts his trek back to the Narrows. 

Making a snap decision, Bruce calls out to him. 

"Common, I'll drop you off wherever you want," he says, knowing Jason would never let Batman drop him off at home. The child is too suspicious, and rightfully so. 

Jason stops in his tracks, but he makes no attempt to accept Bruce's offer. 

"It will be morning before you make it all the way across town," Bruce points out. "That's _if_ you don't get attacked for the food."

With that, Jason agrees to let Bruce give him a ride. 

Even though he was quiet for the first couple of minutes, Bruce could see the wheels turning in the boy's head. Jason has a very expressive face that tells Bruce he is gearing up to say something, as he takes in the interior of the batmobile. 

Jason doesn't take as long as Bruce thought he would. 

"You're probably rich, huh?" Jason observes. 

Oh God, Bruce hopes this kid is not about to proposition him. 

"Not really." Bruce's answer is terse to discourage further probing. 

"So it's true what they say?" Jason continues, either missing Bruce's reluctance to continue with this conversation or ignoring it. "That you're fucking Bruce Wayne for money?" 

If Batman didn't have such a tight rein on his microexpressions, he would have choked. "That's not language suitable for a child."

Jason turns in his seat so that Bruce doesn't miss the elaborate eye-roll. 

"I guess you've had to pay informants, huh?" Jason asks. "You know, like in the stories, where a dude is rewarded for giving the cops valuable information for solving a crime. You do that?" 

"Sometimes." Bruce is invested in where Jason is going with his questioning. "Why? Do you have information to sell?" 

"Depends on your going rate," the boy sasses. 

"And how much do you want?" Bruce asks. 

"I read in the papers that the FBI pay up to a hundred grand," Jason shrugs. "Shouldn't be too much for you to match, seeing as you have a rich boyfriend."

"One hundred thousand dollars?" The only reason Bruce doesn't laugh is because he doesn't want Jason to think he's being made fun of. 

That, and the possibility that Jason may be trying to get free from his abuser, by having Batman go after them. 

"You really think your information is worth that much?" Bruce asks. 

"You tell me, Batman." Jason shrugs again. "It was worth enough to cause a war between Penguin and Scarecrow. Enough to make my dad disappear, not that that's a bad thing." 

Bruce doesn't think he's supposed to hear the last part, as Jason mutters it under his breath. But the cowl picks up the words clearly. 

A criminal and/or abusive mother and mob affiliated but now absentee father. Bruce is debating calling Social Services. 

He's also aware of the war between Penguin and Scarecrow. A few months ago, there were rumors of a collaboration between the two factions to take over Gotham, before accusations of betrayal. 

If it wasn't for the lives being lost, Bruce would be grateful for their misunderstanding. 

Still, a hundred thousand dollars is a lot of money for someone like Jason, and is most likely to draw the wrong attention. 

"I'll give you five thousand," Bruce tells him. 

"Out of a hundred? Are you really that cheap?" Jason snorts. "Okay, I'll do you a favor and take seventy."

"Ten," Bruce counters. 

"All you rich assholes like taking advantage of poor people," Jason grumbles angrily. When Bruce doesn't budge, he relents. "Fifty."

"Fifteen."

"Fifty," Jason repeats firmly. 

"Alright, twenty five thousand dollars and that's my final offer."

"Deal!" Jason agrees immediately. 

Bruce watches him spit on his palm before extending it to Bruce for a handshake. 

"Come on," he urges when Bruce makes no attempt to shake his hand. "We gotta shake on it to seal the deal."

In the face of that logical argument, Bruce spits in his own hand before clasping it to Jason's in a handshake. 

If Jason believes he has information that can help, then twenty five thousand dollars is not too much to pay someone who clearly needs it. The cash in the batmobile isn't up to the amount, but it should be enough to buy the time he would need to get the rest from the manor.

"Alright." He follows Jason's directions on where to park. "What's this information?" 

"Wait here," Jason instructs him, undoing the seat belt. "I'll bring it to you." 

Bruce gives Jason a minute head-start before he takes to the rooftops, to trail the young boy. 

After a few twists and turns, he comes to a stop in front of a dilapidated building. A woman rushes out and pulls Jason into a hug. 

"I've been looking all over for you!" she scolds. "Where were you? Chris said some man took you. Is that true?" 

She is rail thin, her threadbare clothes hanging off her body, but she sounds genuinely distressed as she checks him for injuries. 

"I'm fine, Mom," Jason says in comfort before shoving the food at her. "Look, I got us food and I found a way to get away from the men looking for dad."

The woman -- Jason's mom -- shoves the food back at him, before pulling him into an apartment with the door barely hanging on a hinge. 

It's hard not to notice the woman's limp, or the way Jason supports some of her weight as they go. 

Bruce takes a second to process everything. 

Judging by the environment and what he's seen and heard, Jason isn't being abused, but he's in even more danger. 

Whether he plans to pay off his father's debt with the money or not, Bruce knows he has to get mother and son away from this place before they end up as victims of mob violence. Whether Jason really does have information to sell or not. 

With that, Bruce hops down to the street from his perch on the roof. 

Despite how mindful he is of the door, the moment his fist to connects with the door, it falls off the hinge holding it in place, exposing Jason and his mother having either a very late dinner or a very early breakfast in their one bedroom apartment. 

They both jump at the sight of him, and once realization dawns on them, their reactions are wildly different. 

Jason's mom cowers with fear, shrinking into herself while attempting to wrap herself around her son, but Jason won't have it. He is livid. 

"What the fuck, Batman!" the child hisses angrily. "I told you to wait for me."

"Jason, stop," his mother pleads, pulling Jason behind her.

The boy is unmoved. His mother's frailness is no match for his strength. 

"You broke our door! Why the fuck would you do that?" 

Despite his obvious anger, they're both careful not to raise their voices. Bruce imagines that getting a visit from Batman isn't a good thing in this neighborhood. 

"Calm down," Bruce growls. 

Both mother and son freeze where they stand. 

"We didn't do nothing wrong, Batman," the lady tells him in a trembling voice. "If you're looking for my husband, we don't know where he is."

"I'm here for Jason," Bruce tells her, registering her distress just before he turns to Jason. "You were taking too long," he lies. "I wanted to make sure you were fine."

This seems to placate the boy a bit, but not his mother, who demands to know what the hell is going on. 

Bruce watches silently as Jason explains his plans to his mother. 

Apparently, his plan is to sell the information his father stole from Scarecrow to Batman, in exchange for money that will get them out of Crime Alley. 

His mom doesn't look thrilled, but she lets Jason climb into the ceiling to retrieve what her husband had hidden there. 

"You won't arrest him when you have what you want, will you?" she asks with a fierce look. 

Bruce can't help but admire that about her. Not a lot of people have that look about them when Batman is staring them down. 

Must be where Jason gets his spunk.

"Jason is a good boy," she continues. "He did a bad thing, but it was for a good reason. His heart is in the right place, I swear."

"Mrs Todd--" Bruce starts, but she interrupts him. 

"Catherine."

"Catherine," he repeats. "I don't plan to arrest your son," he continues as calmly as Batman's voice will let him. "We made a deal and I intend to uphold my end." 

"So you're just going to hand Jason twenty-five grand?" Catherine asks suspiciously. "Just like that?" 

"Yes," he tells her simply. "But I don't have twenty-five thousand dollars in cash right now. I can give you a thousand tonight, and a safe place for the night. Seeing as I broke your door. Tomorrow, you will get the rest of the money and I will call someone to fix your door."

As he talks, he pulls out the bills from his utility belt and hands it to her. 

Of course, he has no plans of letting them return here. But if he has learned anything from being Batman, it's that, sometimes, all some people have left is their pride. 

Poor people hate being treated as charity. 

Siccing Alfred on her would be more productive. All he has to do is make sure they meet. Dick would probably appreciate having someone young in the manor, too. 

"And you swear Jason will be safe?" Catherine stresses, eyes flickering between the money and Bruce's face. 

"I swear," he vows solemnly. That much, he can promise.

A few minutes later, Jason returns from the ceiling, an envelope clutched in his hand. 

"Jason," Catherine calls softly, pulling him into her arms before he can give Bruce the envelope. "Baby, there's something I have to tell you about…"


End file.
